The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines. More particularly, the subject matter relates to an assembly of gas turbine stator components.
In a gas turbine engine, a combustor converts chemical energy of a fuel or an air-fuel mixture into thermal energy. The thermal energy is conveyed by a fluid, often air from a compressor, to a turbine where the thermal energy is converted to mechanical energy. During low load or turndown conditions, it is desirable to reduce fuel flow to the turbine engine to reduce consumption. In some cases, however, the amount of fuel supplied to combustors may be limited by a constant flow of oxygen, wherein a certain amount of fuel is necessary to enable clean burning in the combustor.